


Aquarium

by SakumaRei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaRei/pseuds/SakumaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah and Feferi visit an earth aquarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> I now take [commissions](http://princeofhappyfeelings.tumblr.com/commissions).

"AND THERE ARE THE SEA OTTERS," her voice nearly shatters your ear drums. You fight the urge to roll your eyes at her. She's been bouncing around since a few weeks ago when she begged you to go with her--since you were the only one who shared her aquatic interests. You are, after all, the only other seatroll, unless you included the buoys. The other aquarium goers are mostly children and their parents, you smirk at the fact none of them could guess you were both aliens from another planet. You stop smirking once you realize how stupid that sounds. This is what she's done to you, rotted your brain. Regardless, you're glad the cloaking devices works properly, fighting off an aquarium full of people isn't on your to-do list.

You don't want to admit that you're probably just as excited as she is, it has been so long since you've gotten to see oceanic animals; sadly on this planet the only way to see them is to go to an aquarium. You really miss when you could see animals out in mostly unpolluted water, humans didn't tend to their planet very well.

"Clam down, you're all over the place, people are starin'," you give her another sigh.

"You should be more excited, don't you want to sea the fish?" she asked. 

"Of course I do," you walked over to the next exhibit leaving her behind, maybe she'd get lost and you wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. You tell yourself these things a lot, but yet you still stop walking and wait for her to catch up. When she does, you interlace your fingers and ignore the odd stares from the humans.

Damn humans are weird.


End file.
